


Cheney erotica

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Political, Rape, Shipping, U.S Presidents, president/vice president, world leaders - Freeform, yepImgoingtohell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Cheney gets raped by Bill Clinton.  It's mostly drabble mostly and if I thought the Mossad would come after me for writing stories about Bibi and Saddam Hussien, the Secret Service is definitely coming after me for this.</p><p>This is mostly for mature audiences and this is not recommended for reading for the squeamish or the innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheney erotica

**Author's Note:**

> Dick Cheney gets raped by Bill Clinton. It's mostly drabble mostly and if I thought the Mossad would come after me for writing stories about Bibi and Saddam Hussien, the Secret Service is definitely coming after me for this.
> 
> This is mostly for mature audiences and this is not recommended for reading for the squeamish or the innocent.

“Well, it’s another day out from the office my friend,” Dick Cheney said as he packed up his portfolio and headed out from the Oval Office. He was the son of a former President and he was in the first few days of his job. “Well Dick, I’m going to go home with my family. I’ll see you tomorrow at five for Bible Study,” Secretary of State Condoleeza Rice said as went out from the White House. Cheney couldn’t help but smile at her upbeat moments. It was hard to get the Secretary of State to laugh because she was a serious person. Dick headed out from the office to his private quarters. He couldn’t wait to see his wife Lynne and spend the night in her arms. He was as excited as a kid who got a new toy for Christmas. He then went down the corridor of the West Wing. It was so quiet, you could hear a pen drop. All of the workers except the staff that managed the household had went home, so the West wing was vaguely empty. “Another day another-” Cheney was cut short by a clatter that arose from the office next to his door. “Who’s there?” He asked. No answer. He then kept on walking. Then clatter sounded again. “What the heck?” He asked. No answer. It came from the office of his Chief of Staff, so as a natural person, he went to check it out. He went into the office and saw nothing. “I must be hearing things,” He said to himself. Dick Cheney neglected to hear someone coming up from behind, and the last thing he remembered was a blow and a bag being up over his head.

Dick Cheney woke up in a dark room. He then took in his surroundings. The whole room was dark except for a single light hung from the ceiling. He was lying on a table face down and he tried to move by he couldn’t. Dick looked down and realized to his shame that he was naked on the table, bearing it all. He felt a deep tugging on his balls and he saw that they were tied to a pulley with a ball attached to the end of the rope. He then looked up and saw that his wrists were tied behind his back. He then moved his legs and he found that they were shackled to the table. He heard a cackle and stirred in his sleep. He then heard a cackle in the room. “Well, hello Dick,” Cheney tensed at the voice. It sounded so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. A dark figure emerged from the shadows. He was clad in a robe with a hood and he looked to be non-human. “Let me go,” Dick said as he tried to wrestle his way free from the ropes holding him, but to no avail.   
“It’s no use Mr. Vice President. You’re stuck here,” The figure pulled off the hood of the cloak and Dick couldn’t help but stare in horror. The man was well known for being a womanizing cheat, yet it never occurred to Dick that he’d be interested in guys too. “Bill,” Dick rasped. “Please let me go,” Dick asked pleadingly.  
“Oh I’ll let you go, as long as I get to have my way with you. I’m going to have fun with you Dick Cheney,” Bill then took off the rope and dropped it to the floor. Bill was naked, and was standing full frontal to Dick Cheney. “Are you familiar with Cock and Ball torture, Cheney?” He asked.  
Cheney tensed at this. “You think I’ll be your plaything? You sick fuck, how dare you?” Bill smiled and he then grabbed the rope connecting Cheney’s balls to the weight and pulled it swiftly. Cheney almost had to bite down in order to avoid screaming from the pain. “Better.” Bill then circled around Cheney and he then gave Cheney’s cock a couple of light flicks. Not enough to hurt, but to register discomfort. “Now, you little man-whore, I am going to ride you like I do with women.” Bill then climbed up onto the table and spread Cheney’s buttocks apart. Cheney winced when he felt Bill’s cock inside of him, penetrating him, and touching all the interowokings of his body. Bill’s cock hit on Cheney’s prostate every once or twice, causing Cheney arousal yet pain at the same time. “You like that, huh?” Bill said while picking up his thrusts. Cheney was cursing under his breath for allowing himself to be treated in this way. Bill had not used lubricant so the penetration was painful on Cheney. Cheney thought about throwing Bill off of him, but he was tied to the table and he wouldn’t last long in a fight with the former President. He wasn’t exactly a young man anymore. Bill then moaned in pleasure, and Cheney felt his own cock stiffening. He couldn’t help but feel his heart turn inside his chest, but whether he liked it or not, he was getting a degree of enjoyment from this. Bill then started to reach down near Dick’s groin and rub on it directly. Cheney felt violated in ways that one could never imagine, and the fact that the very man from his opposing party was doing this to him, made him sick to his stomach.   
“There, there, boy,” Bill then reached for a key and leaned down to unlock the shackled holding his conquest’s feet. Cheney promptly felt himself being turned over. “I wanna suck your dick, I’m going to give you a good blowjob like you’ve never had before.” Bill then reached down and started sucking on Cheney’s cock, taking in his entire length and going up and down. Cheney vowed to himself that he would give Bill a mouthful of semen. Bill made sucking noises with his mouth and he lightly licked the head of Cheney’s cock, thus sending waves of arousal. Both men were caught in the bliss of having sex, and Cheney almost was about to climax. Soon, the Vice President ejaculated his seed into the former President’s mouth. Bill lapped up every single drop of it, and he then left some of his saliva on Cheney’s cock. He then went up to kiss Cheney, and Cheney pulled away. But Bill’s fingers tangled in some of hair forcing him to stay in the kiss. Bill was very perverted and Cheney was disgusted that he was forced to do this. He was not gay, but the encounter was enough to get him aroused and the mere thought of having sex with a man made hims sex. Bill wasn’t done yet. He then wet one of his fingers slightly and traced it down Cheney’s back and slipped it into the man, adding another finger as he went. Cheney moaned and his body tensed. He then was breathing hard and when Bill was done with him, he was on the table breathing heavily.   
“You liked it didn’t you Cheney?” Bill asked in a seductive purr.  
Cheney then jumped off the table. “Go fuck yourself you dirty pig.”  
“Why should I if you’re already here?” Bill cackled at his own joke.  
Bill then went over to the table and cut his bonds loose. Cheney found his clothes scattered all over the room, and Bill started to redress. Cheney felt goosebumps all up his back and he saw that the door to the room had opened to the outside world.   
He couldn’t have gotten out fast enough.  
He then sped down to the Blair house where he then promptly locked the door and then stripped down naked. He threw the clothes in the fireplace and he then rested on the bed naked.   
He was so tired he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
